


father, forgive me for i have sinned.

by Anonymous



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, BOTTOM NEA GUYS, JUST CONSIDER IT, M/M, also: music puns ft allen, both allen and nea are underage!, but like barely, but sometimes you just want to indulge, don't worry!, honestly this is bordering on explicit, i was too embarassed to go any further, i wrote this at 1 am because im tired and kinda ticked that there's no bottom!nea, like i love allen and everything, tbh the beginning isnt that good, they're like 15-16, this is also my first borderline smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Please don't make puns when you're about to stick your fingers in my ass."





	father, forgive me for i have sinned.

“Yo. Allen.” The annoying little shit himself, Nea D. Campbell, stood in the doorframe. He smirked at the junior bookman, leaning against the wall to prevent the other from leaving.

 

“What is it now, Nea?” The redhead sighed, attempting to find a way through. Nea blocked all his movements. 

 

“Can’t I visit my one best friend?” The other smiled brightly, almost uncomfortably so, leaning in. “In fact, why don’t we go out?”

 

“Is Cross chopped liver now?” Allen asked, cocking a brow. Friends was a fairly generous term in Allen’s opinion. It had started as a mutual tolerance for the Campbell matriarch's sake, as her hands were already full with the elder, more sickly twin. While Allen couldn’t deny that Nea had grown on him - in more ways than one, his lower brain replied - there was still a limit to what he could take.

 

“Cross has tried to shoot me more times than I can count, Allen! The absolute monster!” Nea complained. “He’d try to kill me in a heartbeat if I asked him. Also, he doesn’t even-” Nea cut himself off. “Can’t you just come with?” 

 

Allen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do you want to go out so badly?”

 

“No questions! Please, come?” Golden eyes pleaded with him to agree. Closing his book, Allen sighed once more. The other teen most likely wanted something from him and was attempting to butter him up in hopes of getting it quicker. Well, it’s not like Allen had anything better to do. Seeing as he finished his work, Bookman wouldn’t ask where he went.

 

“Fine.” The grin that broke out was blinding. The idiot giggled adorably, moving out of the doorframe, rushing towards the entrance. Nea motioned him out the doors, when an important thought struck Allen. “Wait, where are we going?” 

 

“Ah, well…” Nea sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I didn’t really think you’d say yes.” 

 

“You’re kidding.” Allen replied flatly. Silver eyes shut, and he took a breath, attempting to calm himself. “It’s fine. Do you have any suggestions on where to go?”

 

“Uh,” Nea frowned, thinking hard, tilting his head in a (surprisingly) adorable manner. “I’m think there was a fair going on in town, if you want to check it out. There’s also-” He cut himself off. “A fair, I mean, just a fair.” 

 

Allen stared back, unimpressed by the save. “Alright. Let’s go.” He walked out, walking down the lengthy dirt road that led down the road. The wind gently tickled his hair as he walked. Nea ran to catch up with him, slowing as he approached.

 

“Come on, at least wait up for me!” He really didn’t think the other teen would take it this far, but if Nea wasn’t going to outright state what he wanted… 

 

“What’s this fair about?” While he was here, Allen decided he might as well satisfy his curiosity before his mood was ruined by the disaster next to him. It had only been about a year when Bookman and he moved into the sleepy little town. The Bookman had talked about a Holy War, but he hadn’t elaborated. Allen had forgotten about it, being wrapped up in his studies, but now that he recalled, he filed away the piece of information for later. Tuning back into the conversation, he caught the ends of Nea’s explanation.

 

“...and that’s what the festival all about. Did you find it interesting?” Allen’s frown deepened, silver eyes piercing like metal into the other’s skin. Nea was being oddly talkative, usually he took a calmer, more subtle and annoying approach to their conversations. Nea almost seemed nervous.

 

“Yes, yes, I heard.” He lied, still half-lost in thought. Concerning everything, the Bookman and Allen were due for a long talk, especially considering the talk of the war. Distracted by these thoughts, he nearly missed Nea’s following question. “Apologies, could you repeat that?”

 

Nea’s face, an odd shade of red, seemed to burn even brighter. With a quickly stuttered out “nevermind”, the other boy walked quicker, seemingly focused on the ground. Strange. “Are you alright?” Allen questioned. He wasn’t worried, but with the way the way the other boy flushed, he may have been sick. The redhead didn’t want to catch that.

 

Before the black-haired boy could mumble out another answer, the sound of music caught their attention. Letting out a large sigh of relief, Nea pulled Allen into the town. “Man, isn’t it nice?” He quirked a grin at the apprentice bookman. 

 

“Fine, I’ll bite - what do you need.” Allen gave in to his curiosity. Nea stared at him, eyes wide. 

 

“I don’t understand?” Nea smiled, clearly nervous and trying to hide it. Allen would give him credit for the amount of self-confidence it would take to try and lie to his face.

 

“You clearly wanted something from the get-go, Campbell.” Allen’s face was a neutral impassive, gazing into the golden eyes across from him. “What do you need.” 

 

The other teen was silent for a few moments. “Allen,” He finally spoke. “I don’t have any other friends. You and Cross, barring Mana, are really the only people I interact with on a regular basis.” 

  
“Go on.” 

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

“Excuse me?” The question was out of left field, especially considering the person he was talking to. “No, but why would you ask that?” Gathering his bearings, Allen replied with as much incredulity as he could. Glancing around him, he reconsidered the area for the type of conversation. “You know what, let’s not talk about it where there’s children present.”

 

“Follow me, then, I know a place.” Spinning on his heel, the black-haired boy took off, grabbing Allen’s hand and dragging him through the street, out of the town. They entered a wooded area, where trees blocked out the sunlight, the sounds of the music fading into the distance. As the leaves parted, it revealed a small hill, a perfect view of the quickly setting sun on the horizon. 

 

“When did you have time to learn about this place?” It was surprisingly breathtaking, the noises of the city muted. Only the sounds of animals could be heard in the air. 

 

“Just around.” Nea replied vaguely. He sat on the hill, patting the grass down next to him. Bits of dew clung to the grass. It had rained last night, hadn’t it? “Sorry, it’s a bit wet.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Allen replied, crossing his legs as he sat. “Now, why exactly did you ask that, Nea?”

 

The blush was back. Nea awkwardly shifted, hands crushing blades of grass and wildflowers in his fingers as he dragged them across the ground. “I… wanted to know if you would maybe help me lose my virginity.” The other had gotten quieter and quieter as he spoke, voice coming down to a whisper-mumble. 

 

“Excuse me, Nea, but could you repeat that?” Allen was mildly fascinated by the redness of the other’s face, the blush even spreading to the other’s ears. “I couldn’t hear you.” 

 

“I said, could you helpmelosemyvirginity?” This time around, the words had come in as a rush. Allen still couldn’t understand him. 

 

“Nea, what is so embarrassing that you can’t even talk like a normal person?” Allen snapped, starting to get annoyed. 

 

“Fuck me, damn it!” Nea finally shouted, face completely heated up. Allen, taken aback, stared at the other in silent shock. In response, Nea buried his face in his hands, his blush still red enough to rival an apple’s color.

 

“You want me to fornicate with you?” Allen’s mouth was dry, a flush surely moving to his own cheeks.

 

“Don’t phrase it like  _ that _ .” The other teen stared at him, clearly grossed out. “You make it sound like I’m at a doctor’s office or something. It’s freaky.” 

 

“Then don’t go shouting to the forest that you want to have sex with me!” Allen snapped back.

“It’s not my fault you couldn’t understand me!”    
  


“That’s because you were mumbling over every damn word, Campbell!” Allen scoot back, taking a deep breath. “ _ Why _ do you want to fuck me?” Despite his efforts, Allen could feel his dick beginning to stir in his pants. The Bookman would probably be disappointed in him now. The crush he had had on the younger Campbell had apparently not gone away in the year he had been here. Now that the very same person was asking him to fuck him… 

 

Allen never stood a chance.

 

“I told you earlier about my whole relationships deal, but I really wanted to lose my virginity to someone I actually knew.” Nea replied, eyes focused on a blade of grass he was picking at. “So, uh, between you and Cross... “ 

 

“That’s it?” Allen felt a tinge of disappointment. 

 

“No, I mean, I just,” He struggled to find the words. “I trust you more, you know? Also, you’re kind of cute.” Allen heard the mutter clearly.

 

“Huh.” Taking it in, it actually wasn’t as weird as it had sounded originally. “Wait, are we doing it here?” 

 

“Well, I mean…” Nea smiled, almost shy. A complete opposite to the usual confident and annoying boy he knew.

 

“That’s not sanitary,” Allen sighed. “Whatever, do you have protection? Any sort of lubricant?”   
  
“Wait, you actually want to do it he-?” The fading blush on Nea’s face returned full force as his eyes moved downwards. His sentence died out. Despite the other boy being stronger than him, Allen still had the element of surprise. Using it to his advantage, he managed to pin the other boy to the ground, gently nudging his legs apart.    
  
“Take off your pants.”

  
“Hey, hey, hey!” Nea sputtered. “You’re going too fast!” 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Allen looked him in the eye. “I’m completely serious, Nea.”

 

Nea paused for a moment, searching his pockets before depositing a bottle of oil in the other boy’s hand. “This is all I have on me.” He mumbled.    
  


“Alright then,” Allen poured a bit of oil in his hands, rubbing it around. From observation, Nea looked tense, especially while removing his pants. As he lay on the ground, his arms instinctively came up to cover his face. “Are you ready to make sweet music together?” Allen asked, attempting to calm the other boy by appealing to his shitty pun side.

 

“Please don’t say that when you’re about to stick your fingers in my ass.” Nea moved his arm to glare at Allen. "It's my thing, anyways."

 

“Now you know how we feel when we hear your awful puns.” 

 

“The context in this situation is different, Allen! For one, I never…” The rest of the sentence died in his lips as he looked down, suddenly more shy about the situation. Instead of letting it go, Allen capitalized on the situation.

 

“Never what, Nea?” Allen lowered his voice, to a more rough voice. “I’m surprised you decided on piano playing. After all, those two pretty little lips of yours could be on an organ right now.” Nea choked, on his spit, breath hitching as Allen’s fingers traced around his rim. 

 

“You know, I wonder…” Allen mused lazily, staring down at the other teenager with hunger in his eyes. Nea froze, golden eyes wide at the expression on the others face. “You’ve always said you’re a soprano, haven’t you?” Nea gave the tiniest nod.

 

His grin was predatory. “Let’s hit some high notes.”

**Author's Note:**

> mana did not let allen or nea meet for a week after this
> 
> coincidentally, katrina dragged her family to church for a week as well
> 
> \- 
> 
> never let me near this fandom again


End file.
